


Edge

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Series: Naruto Vignettes [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: "Gaara’s personal chambers are richly decorated, and located at the remote end of the Kage’s residence."Happy Birthday, Naruto! ♥  10/10/2020
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto Vignettes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Edge

“Edge”

♦

  
Gaara’s personal chambers are richly decorated, and located at the remote end of the Kage’s residence. When Naruto visits, at first they just talk, drink tea, and eat local delicacies. But sometimes Gaara’s switch flips at the slightest thing, and he pushes Naruto down on the settee and locks their lips like Naruto is the last oasis on earth.

Naruto has learned to be ready for anything. It doesn’t matter what starts it, what matters is that Gaara harbors a deep hunger that he struggles to control. He’s been starved and deprived for so long, and Naruto remembers that feeling well, so Naruto will always freely give him what he needs, whatever that means. 

Gaara’s hands are rough and their clothes tear and Naruto flinches when his pants come off but he’s not scared, not of Gaara, who needs him so badly that he’s the one who is frightened. Gaara kneels down before him and takes his whole cock in his mouth in one gulp, making Naruto writhe, and breathe through his teeth at the overwhelming sensations.

It’s good, but it’s too much, the suction is bruising, hardens him instantly, and Naruto tenses his hand on Gaara’s head and calls to him to try and slow things down and ask him to ease up a bit. When Gaara realizes Naruto’s discomfort, he stops abruptly, panting and looking at him with an intensity that both jars Naruto’s heart to a stop and kindles his loins. Gaara wipes the saliva on his chin with the back of his hand, and then he shudders, and seems to get more in control of himself, fighting his urges. Naruto smiles at him, breathy, and holds his arms out in offering. 

Gaara pulls him up from the settee and hugs him tight, just standing there for a while, clutching the back of Naruto’s shirt, the only garment he still has on. Naruto threads his fingers through Gaara’s hair, touches his face and leans their foreheads together. He can feel Gaara calming down, and so he brushes their lips, softly, to reassure him that he’s here, and they have time.

Gaara leads him deeper through the chambers to the bedroom, which is circular with a circular bed at one end, and a glittering chandelier above it with velvety draperies cascading outward along the ceiling. The opulence and low lighting cast a romantic mood. Naruto smiles, pushing off Gaara’s long robes and untucking his shirt from his breeches, inviting him to undress and lay down on the bed.

He could make out with Gaara for hours, and time might actually pass that slowly as they explore and caress to their heart’s content. Gaara keeps himself in such tight control, but still asks for what he wants and Naruto is eager to comply, biting his fragile nipples and kissing the tender skin of his abdomen behind his flushed, erect cock, before pleasuring him with his mouth. Naruto eases Gaara open, fingers oiled and slick, while his tongue swirls Gaara’s cockhead until it brings Gaara’s first orgasm of the night. Naruto makes a show of licking his lips and telling Gaara how good he is, how much he wants this.

Gaara rolls away from him, embarrassed, and Naruto coaxes him back into his arms for a time, until Gaara’s passion reignites and he shoves Naruto flat into the sheets, kneeling over him and staring into his eyes. Gaara leans his hips down against Naruto’s erection, grazing his round ass over him in a teasing caress, and Naruto swallows. 

Maybe the bob of his throat is what does it--Gaara’s switch flips again and he suddenly reaches down, clasping Naruto’s cock in his strong hand and positioning it against his hole. Naruto’s brows shoot up, a warning on his lips, but Gaara thrusts down onto him in one solid move of tight agony that steals the breath from them both. 

Naruto’s hands grip Gaara’s thighs, the both of them gasping, Gaara’s head tipped all the way back. Gaara leans his palms into Naruto’s sculpted abs and starts moving, frantic, like the herds of wild racehorses Naruto has seen galloping across the open terrain of Sunagakure, taking Naruto’s cock in and out so fast he can’t hope to keep up. Naruto scrunches his eyes closed, trying to gulp air back into his lungs while Gaara continues his onslaught, working them both into a lather. 

Gaara is tight, and the oil is slick, and it feels so incredible Naruto wonders if he’ll faint--and then Gaara comes, shuddering to a stop, eyes closed and mouth open as he ahhhhs in an ardent cry. Naruto groans, rubbing Gaara’s thighs, his arms, where Gaara's fingers are still pressed flat on his stomach. Naruto’s cock is aching inside Gaara, still sensitive from earlier. But Gaara gives him no respite, rolling his hips and starting up again, a sexual fever burning in his pale eyes.

Naruto’s breath hitches, giving Gaara the freedom to move as he wants, however he wants, while he is slowly overwhelmed under Gaara’s complete control. Gaara leans forward and touches his face, kisses his collarbones and changes the angle so that Naruto’s pleasure starts coiling in his abdomen like a spring. Gaara’s dick is erect again, weeping at the tip and Naruto reaches for it, but Gaara grabs his hand and pins his wrists into the pillows. 

Naruto licks his lips, watching Gaara’s face flit through needy, hungry emotions as he churns their bodies into a froth. Naruto’s moans become whines, and Gaara increases the rhythm, groaning and squeezing Naruto’s wrists until Naruto hisses, and knows he’ll have marks tomorrow. Gaara’s hips pump faster and faster, and his eyes are glazed, and Naruto can tell he’s lost again to the pleasure, to his instincts, to his uncontrollable lust. He cries out when Gaara clenches around him and comes again, cock untouched, decorating him in three powerful spurts, and then his hips slow down to a halt.

He lets go of Naruto’s arms, and sits back, stretching his arms over his head, and running fingers through his damp red hair. Naruto’s body is tense, poised on the brink of climax, but he can’t help but admire the beauty of Gaara’s body, his skin, all of him hidden from the sun in his thick robes during the day but glowing pale and ephemeral here under the chandelier. Gaara emits the most sensual sigh of satisfaction that Naruto has ever heard, completely unaware of the open and intimate sounds spilling out of him. It sends goosebumps over Naruto's whole body, perking his nipples.

This sight captures Gaara’s attention. Gaara’s mouth quirks on one side, and Naruto’s heart thumps. He feels Gaara’s thighs squeeze his sides, and bites his lip, his cock still painfully hard and embedded inside Gaara’s slick hole. When Gaara begins to move again, slow rolls and circles of his hips, Naruto hisses, gasping at the mix of pleasure with the ache in his balls, the need for release squirming and hot in his belly like a nest of black mambas. 

Naruto bites his lip, then mumbles incoherently how he likes this, how he wants it so bad, how it feels so good. Gaara pants and groans above him, working into another driving pace, body glistening with sweat that drips off his forehead and lands on Naruto’s chest. Gaara wipes the moisture across Naruto’s nipple and Naruto cries out at the unexpected spark of pleasure that runs straight down to his dick. He shudders, and runs his palms over Gaara’s thighs and hips.

“I’m close,” he whispers, head thrown back, teeth in his bottom lip. When his legs tense under Gaara, Gaara suddenly pinches both his nipples at once--Naruto bucks and cries out, shocked out of his orgasm and left gasping for air. 

Gaara pauses, bending to soothe Naruto’s nipples with his tongue, and Naruto’s so on edge at this point that his voice breaks when he says, “Please, please.”

Gaara kisses him, hard and deep, and then clenches his muscles around Naruto’s erection and Naruto moans right into his mouth. Then Gaara thrusts above him again, slowly, gaining speed in increments that feel so sweet but so frustrating, and Naruto starts to sob, a lump in his throat, it’s just so much, and not enough. He covers his face with his arm, biting into his skin. His cock is harder than the rocks of Sunagakure that have withstood the constant wind and sand for an eternity, but Gaara is eroding him, whittling him down to his last shred of will.

“Please,” he says again, “Please let me….” He reaches for Gaara and begs, tears leaking down his face from the overwhelming sensations of edging closer and closer without release so many times in a single night.

Gaara rides him longer than he thought possible after all that he’s withstood, and when Naruto is almost there, climbing that peak once more, Gaara stops and lifts himself off of Naruto completely. Naruto’s cry of protest catches in his throat, body surging in frustration while Gaara lies down beside him on his back, knees pulled up to his chest, and arms open and reaching for Naruto in invitation. 

“Come,” Gaara says, voice scratchy and fatigued, yet still eager.

Naruto bites back another sob, and gets up on his elbows, then onto wobbly knees, pressing Gaara’s thighs open further to make room. He lines up his cock and sinks forward, groaning, tears trickling down his face as he’s sheathed once more. And then he moves, he moves exactly how he wants, how he needs, murmuring Gaara’s name with his heart clenching tight in his chest. It’s so much, he feels so much, it surges over him and Gaara opens for him, accepts him, hooks his elbows around Naruto’s neck and looks on at him like he’s the most rare, precious jewel. Naruto smiles at Gaara, and laughs but it’s half choked with another sob, yet this is what they need from each other, this intensity, this shared pain, this desire, this bond, this constant fight for self-control and then unleashing it all, everything at once. 

Naruto braces on his arms and his last thrusts are slow and deep, powerful whips of his hips and buttocks until he finally reaches an orgasm that hovers suspended behind his navel and then bursts from him in ripples that are white-hot. He throws his head back and yells, voice catching on the dry air, hoarse, feeling like everything inside him is pouring out, liquid and steady like sand falling in an hourglass. His body jerks with the aftershocks, his vision swirling black for a few moments until he collapses forward onto Gaara, cheek pressed to his sweaty chest for an interval. 

Eventually he and Gaara adjust positions to lie more comfortably in each other’s arms. Gaara cards his fingers through Naruto’s sweaty hair, and Naruto traces lazy patterns on Gaara’s leg where it curves over his hip, resting for the moment, savoring this tenderness until the next flip of the switch. And the next. And the next. 

—

Ω


End file.
